


while the other survives

by AslansCompass



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Big Finish Audios, Daisy Chain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Sapphire reflects on the conclusion of Daisy Chain.





	while the other survives

> It was the only way.
> 
> I know.
> 
> Quite a tidy resolution.
> 
> In one way, yes. Yes it was.

No passerby would have guessed what Sapphire and Steel left behind them. Jenn's drying blood stained the kitchen table, the place settings, the mail, but Sapphire's clothing had absorbed none of it. Even her fingernails remained clean, fresh as an ocean wave. 

Perhaps they should have stayed, after all. Explained the situation. Emphasized that the girl's death was not in vain.

Of course it wasn't. Time was stopped, after all, the incursion halted.

That's not what I mean, Steel.

She put the pieces together; there's no reason they can't do the same.

They're human, Steel. They don't just see the job at hand. Without thinking twice, Sapphire takes her abilities and _twists_. Back in the kitchen, an echo of herself, she takes a sheet of paper and a pen:

> _She stopped Joshua. It was the only way._

There's more that she could say, more that should be said, but for all that she plays with illusions of humanity, she is no more one of them than Steel or Silver. I'm sorry, she says, knowing the family can't hear her. I'm sorry.

Steel pretends not to notice when she returns. 


End file.
